El Titán Gentil
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: A veces la vida nos regala otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes, sólo que puede que no sea lo que esperamos. ¿Quién tiene derecho a quejarse de todos modos? Ese titán se parece a alguien que solía conocer. JeanMarco, historia alternativa dentro del mismo mundo. Semi-AU. Titán!Marco.
1. Un día normal

**Y una vez más... otra historia de Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Si entraron a verlo, se darán cuenta que es JeanMarco, MaruJean o como quieran llamarle xD.**

**Todo ocurre dentro del mismo mundo original, pero si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes.**

**Se mencionarán elementos claves de los capítulos del manga... por cualquier cosa, para evitar spoilers, les aconsejo leer si ya alcanzaron el capítulo 51 del manga.**

**Esta historia es beteada por la maravillosa Kaith Jackson, quien me acompaña en este nuevo fandom además de Hetalia. ¡Besos para ti! :***

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. ********Si esto siguiera la historia del manga al pie de la letra, no sería un fanfic. Este fic sale del deseo de que esta pareja tenga otro final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un día normal**

La misma rutina diariamente.

Levantarse antes que el sol, correr una distancia que parecía el diámetro de la muralla Sina. Ducharse junto a sus demás compañeros, peleando por el jabón y el agua hasta tener que conformarse al quedar con zonas de su cuerpo espumosas, que las sábanas después limpiarían.

Desayunaba en la mesa con todos, un pan seco y un pedazo de queso, si había sobrado de la noche anterior. Cuando no tenían leche, bebían agua. Era absolutamente necesario para atravesar el pan viejo que les daban, sino se ahogarían con él.

Ésta era su comida de todos los días, ésta era su rutina, y ésta su vida. No era perfecta pero, por lo menos, aún seguía vivo.

Aunque no sabía, exactamente, cuanto tiempo duraría.

Sabía que la peor idea que pudo tener fue unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

'_¡El ganador de todos los idiotas: Jean Kirschtein!'_

Se repetía eso a sí mismo cada momento.

Pero en fin, por más que se quejara internamente; no cambiaría el hecho que había decidido venir a este lugar. Y seguramente morir en él.

Tenía el espacio de unas tres horas libres cada día. No había actividades programadas mientras no se buscara salir de la muralla Rose. Hacía cosas diferentes en esas horas: pelear con el idiota de Eren, caminar sin rumbo, dormir un rato, ejercitarse aparte del entrenamiento, practicar con el equipo tridimensional, hablar con Connie hasta terminar harto de él, o… esto.

Estaba recogiendo flores.

'_No hay nada tan masculino'._

Elegía las que se vieran más bonitas, solo tenía tres horas así que gastaba una hora entera en reunir las que fueran más agradables. Si una estaba marchita o todavía no había florecido completamente, la ignoraba.

Se detenía cuando tenía suficientes para formar un ramo. Generalmente era fácil unirlas con un pedazo de cuerda.

Llevaba el ramo que había hecho, que por cierto, no era tan bonito como los que hacen los profesionales. El problema era que, igual no tenía dinero para eso.

Las llevaba en alto para no dañarlas por accidente, era un poco incómodo caminar por la calle con el arreglo floral; las personas se le quedaban viendo.

Escuchó a una anciana decirle a su nieta.

—Mira querida, ese muchacho probablemente lleva flores a su novia. Los soldados también necesitan un motivo por el cual luchar.

Jean solamente sonrió y saludó con un gesto a la señora.

¿Así se veía? Como un muchacho que "llevaba flores a su novia"

Si, en otro mundo eso hubiera sido cierto.

* * *

Se dio cuenta por las miradas que recibía que no se había removido el uniforme. Una buena porción de aldeanos habían visto a un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento llevando flores en alto. Francamente era un poco vergonzoso.

Usó el equipo de maniobras para subir a un árbol. Desde ahí miró el lugar al que planeaba dirigirse. No quedaba muy lejos ya.

Caminó un poco más, recibió unas cuantas miradas. También las ignoró.

* * *

Estaba frente a un muro. Usó el equipo tridimensional para escalarlo.

Miró donde estaba parado, el borde de una de las murallas menores, medía unos veinte metros. Ubicado siempre dentro de los confines de Rose. Servía para aislar a las personas del lugar que habían utilizado como vertedero de cadáveres, para aguardar mientras los demás eran incinerados.

Era una imagen nada agradable. Montículos de tierra, unos cuerpos apilados, un cementerio improvisado.

Jean bajó al suelo y se sentó frente a las tumbas, cruzando sus piernas entre sí. Colocó el ramo de flores frente a él.

—Ey Marco. Tengo unas cuantas horas libres —comenzó como siempre lo hacía—. Estoy seguro que ya me queda una hora y media, incluso menos. ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo de nuevo? O ¿ya fue quemado con el resto?

Era difícil hablarle al aire. Si tuviera el cadáver de Marco enfrente, tal vez sería más fácil; o quizás todo lo contrario, no podría articular ni una sola palabra. Y no había forma que su discurso se convirtiera en una charla de doble vía.

—En fin… te traje flores. Son las más bonitas, no te vayas a enojar porque no las compré. Oye… ¿eras capaz de enojarte?

Habló sin rumbo, diciendo lo que pensaba. Era experto en hablar sin callarse.

—¿Puedes creer que pensaron que eran para mi novia? ¡Te imaginas! Una novia… ¡Ja! —rio fuertemente, y a pesar de eso, no era una risa de alegría— No podrían estar más equivocados. No les dije nada, ¿qué podría decir? Oh no, esto es para mi mejor amigo muerto, si así es… No hay novias para Jean, solo muerte a su alrededor. ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?

'_¿A quién le estoy hablando?'_

Llevó una mano a sus ojos, limpiando cualquier atisbo de lágrima que se acercara.

Probablemente no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya terminarían las tres horas libres. Llevaba un buen rato hablando. Lo bueno era que como nadie le contestaba, sus palabras morían después de decirlas. No era una conversación, era un patético monólogo.

—Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo… o bueno, no… hablarte. O hablar al aire. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura —divagaba como un idiota.

Tras un adiós nunca definitivo pero siempre empapado de agua, se dio la vuelta, riéndose un poco de sí mismo.

'_¡Si alguien me viera haciendo esto! ¡Qué vergüenza!'_

Estaba dispuesto a irse, dio una última mirada a las flores que había dejado en el suelo.

Por arriba de las flores vio una silueta, no eso no era una simple silueta… era un titán.

'_¿Qué diablos hace un titán aquí?'_

Esto no tenía sentido, este lugar estaba resguardado por todas partes, no había ninguna brecha por la que un titán podía entrar. ¿Acaso Rose había caído?

Pero…

El titán caminaba a grandes pasos hacia él, ¿de dónde había salido?

Jean usó su equipo de maniobras, listo para escalar la muralla. Antes de que llegara a su objetivo, el cable fue tomado por el titán, impidiéndole mayor movimiento.

'_¡Mierda, no!' _

Sintió su cuerpo caer con la gravedad, pero su descenso fue frenado por las manos del titán.

No se golpeó mucho, las gigantescas manos amortiguaron la caída. El titán lo observaba; comenzó a acercarlo hacia su cara.

'_¡No maldito! ¡No me comerás!'_

Jean usó sus cuchillas para cortar dos dedos de cada mano al titán, asegurando su escape.

Subió a la muralla, y miró hacia abajo.

El titán parecía de la clase de quince metros. Se había quedado mirando a su mano con los dígitos faltantes. Parecía que le dolía, pero claro no había forma de saberlo por seguro.

'_Tiene que ser un excéntrico' _

Era un alivio que había logrado zafarse de su agarre. ¿De nuevo a punto de morir? ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Titanes más feos habían intentado tenerlo para la cena y habían fallado!

—¿Te hacen falta tus dedos, estúpido? —gritó Jean al titán, señalándolo con la hoja de la espada.

El monstruo solo lo miró.

No podía creer que el cementerio había sido infestado por titanes.

Miró hacia abajo, buscando un agujero en algún punto del muro. No miraba nada, tal vez sería mejor rodearlo.

Comenzó a caminar por el borde del muro, fijándose como el titán lo seguía con la mirada.

No lograba divisar ninguna brecha, tal vez necesitaría más personas.

¿Cómo había entrado esta cosa de todas formas? ¡No podía haberse formado de la nada!

Vio algo que se acercaba a él de nuevo: era la mano del titán, esta vez con sus cinco dedos regenerados, intentado agarrarlo otra vez.

'_¡Dame un respiro, infeliz!'_

Se alejó usando las maniobras tridimensionales, se estaba cansando un poco del juego del "gato y el ratón".

Miró a todos lados, en verdad el lugar se veía desierto, los titanes generalmente solían andar en grupos.

—¿Eres tú el único aquí, maldito? —preguntó con sarcasmo al ser que no le respondería.

Él solo lo miraba, obviamente no podía entender nada de lo que Jean decía.

Suspiró. Se debía ver patético aquí hablándole. Las tres horas se habían cumplido, y era hora de regresar a lo que ahora llamaba "casa". Además, debía reportar la presencia de cierto titán de quince metros en este lado de la muralla, aparentemente solo.

* * *

—Un titán solo, dentro del muro… —repitió Armin sorprendido, se había colocado una mano debajo del mentón, pensativo—… eso no es muy común.

—Eso pensé yo —admitió Jean, llevando la cuchara con sopa a su boca, hoy también estaba diluida, hizo una cara de asco ante el sabor.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que viste? —preguntó el más bajo.

—Que pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que estoy seguro —contestó Jean, un tanto irritado.

Armin levantó una ceja.

—De acuerdo… ¿y… donde viste a este titán?

—En el vertedero —respondió el más alto.

—¿Qué hacías en el basurero?

—No era ahí, era el… ya sabes, donde botan todos los cadáveres.

El más pequeño hizo una expresión extraña, notó que Armin no le preguntó la razón por la que él había estado en ese lugar. El pequeño era un chico listo, seguramente lo sabía.

—Yo también lo extraño, sabes —dijo de forma empática—. Me gustaría acompañarte a ese lugar, la próxima vez.

Sabía que Armin tenía buenas intenciones, era un tipo atento; pero guardar luto no era algo que Jean hiciera en grupo. No se le daban las cosas sentimentales, y tenía una aversión a permitir que alguien estuviera presente cuando él le hablaba a la imaginaria tumba.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. —no iba a mentir que lo quería ahí, cuando no era así.

El chico hizo una expresión de preocupación, ladeó sus labios. Jean llevó otra cucharada de la insípida sopa, a su boca.

—Siguiendo con el tema de antes —continuó Armin, aún preocupado pero intentando disimularlo—, pienso que lo más conveniente es decirle a nuestros superiores… ¿tal vez la líder de escuadrón Hanji?

—¿Decirle el qué a Hanji? —preguntó cierta persona, como si hubiera sido invitado a la conversación.

Eren y Mikasa habían llegado a la mesa donde estaban sentados Armin y Jean, cada uno llevaba su tazón lleno de la sopa barata.

—H-hola chicos —saludó el rubio.

—No es contigo Jaeger —contestó cortante Jean—. Ya terminé de cenar.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su asiento para llevar a lavar su plato. No quería mencionar la palabra "titán" frente a ese idiota, siempre hacía un gran alboroto por las cosas más simples.

Pudo ver atrás como Eren agitaba al más pequeño por los hombros, era como si un sexto sentido le había alertado que su peor enemigo, los titanes, acechaban desde las sombras. Y quería averiguar lo que Armin y Jean ocultaban.

* * *

—¿Jean, estás del lado de la humanidad? No me digas que también te has hecho un traidor—preguntó la voz más irritante de todas, mientras él cepillaba sus dientes.

—Armin… —regañó Jean, palabras apenas entendibles con la boca llena de espuma.

—¡No dije nada! Lo juro, Eren tiene un don para ver a través de estas cosas —se excusó Armin rápidamente.

Jean escupió la espuma en el lavabo, y se enjuagó con agua; hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir.

—Estaba pensando en hablar del titán con la capitana Zoe, ¿de acuerdo?

Por la expresión que Eren hizo, parecía que no sabía exactamente lo que Jean ocultaba hasta el momento en que lo dijo. De repente, sintió como lo empujó a la pared, su mirada clavada en él, su voz grave y peligrosa.

—No me jodas, Kirschtein. Hay un titán, tú sabes dónde está y te lo tomas tan a la ligera. ¿Qué pasa si ataca a alguien? ¡Debiste matarlo al solo verlo!

Sintió el dolor en su espalda por el impacto.

—Diablos, Eren —se quejó—. Iba a ir después de cepillarme, entiendes eso ¿verdad? Suéltame, demonios —se zafó del agarre del otro.

—Si es muy difícil para ti, dime dónde está y yo mismo lo mataré —declaró el enojado tipo.

Jean levantó una ceja ante eso, se dirigió a Armin.

—Siempre fue así de idiota, ¿o comenzó con la pubertad?

No había notado que Mikasa estaba con ellos, hasta que dio unos pasos adelante, se colocó frente a él y contestó.

—Mires como lo mires, Jean. Ocultar información sobre un titán es considerado un delito grave —contestó de forma calmada.

Eran tres contra uno. Había perdido.

* * *

No era que deseaba "traicionar a la humanidad", pero no quería salir corriendo y hacer un gran alboroto por un titán solitario que encontró en el cementerio. No tenía toda la prisa del mundo, y sin embargo aquí estaba.

—Mmm… —hizo ella un sonido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensativa— …¿y dices que era el único?

Jean afirmó, y agregó que no había observado ninguna brecha.

—Bueno, ¿puedes decirme la hora a la que ocurrió este episodio?

—Fue cerca de las cuatro de la tarde —recordó.

A ella parecían brillarle los ojos.

—Excelente, ahora es de noche y de seguro no puede moverse —asentía con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, el lugar que mencionas es grande y a pesar de ser un titán, su piel no refleja la luz de la luna, sería casi imposible divisarlo. Las antorchas lo harían un poco más fácil, pero…

—No tiene forma de escapar de ese lugar —opinó Jean, deseando que la decisión de la mujer del cabello alborotado, fuera esperar a confirmar la presencia del titán hasta el día siguiente.

—Señorita Hanji, me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Jean —apoyó Armin. Jean le dedicó una mirada agradecida, sí que era un buen chico—. En todo caso, será más fácil encontrarlo y lidiar con él bajo la luz del sol.

Ella exhaló, parecía estar decepcionada.

—No soy muy fanática de la espera, pero están en lo correcto —su voz se escuchaba triste—. Prepararé un equipo mañana para ir a verlo, ¿era un gigante masculino, verdad?

—Así es —afirmó Jean.

—Seis de la mañana, o desde que pueda verse el camino sin antorchas. Los quiero listos a esa hora —ordenó la mayor.

* * *

Jean fue a su cama en la noche. Estaba acostado mirando el techo de la habitación, escuchaba a los demás dormir, y a algunos roncar. Le estaba costando trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Qué manera de terminar el día, ¿no? Había ido a dejar flores, aprovechando su tiempo libre para rendir honores a su viejo amigo, y se había encontrado con una desagradable sorpresa.

Que poético, la especie encargada de eliminar de la faz de la tierra a una persona tan importante para él, se le había aparecido en el lugar donde lo velaba.

Por lo menos todo acabaría mañana, iría a ese lugar de nuevo. Matarían al gigante y regresarían, y todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

'_Malditos titanes, nunca nos dejan en paz'._

* * *

Se fue, se fue. Figura familiar se fue. Poner un pie frente al otro, a esto se le llama caminar.

Caminó hasta que ya no hubo suelo por delante. Objeto más grande obstaculizaba el paso, este objeto se llama muro. No podía avanzar si el muro estaba enfrente.

Extendió su mano y tocó el muro. Mano, que está al final de lo que se llama brazo, es una parte de él. Al inicio de la mano hay otros brazos, pero mucho más pequeños, se llaman dedos. Hay uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Dedos uno y dos volvieron a formarse, figura familiar los cortó. Humo salió y después de un rato, los dedos volvieron a aparecer. No dolió tanto. Dolor es algo que hace que sufras; sufrir es lo contrario a disfrutar. Figura familiar se relacionaba con la palabra "disfrutar".

Quería volver a agarrar a figura familiar, pero no puede caminar más allá del muro.

Sensación extraña, no agradable. La reconoció como tristeza.

Quería volver a ver a figura familiar. Quería saber su nombre.

Nombre es como llamas a una figura familiar. Creyó que esa figura era llamada "humano". Pero humano no era su nombre, sino que era otro. No pudo recordar cuál era.

¿Cuál era su propio nombre? ¿Él era un humano también? No, no lo era. Figura familiar era más pequeña, él era más grande. ¿Qué era él sino era un humano?

Quería ver a humano otra vez, pero moverse era difícil.

Costaba mucho moverse cuando no había luz. Esa luz la daba el sol. Sol es ese círculo amarillo en medio de eso azul que se mira arriba, dolía verlo pero le gustaba sentirlo sobre él.

Piernas son las que sostienen el peso, pero ahora no hacían un buen trabajo. Se doblaron y él estuvo más cerca del suelo. Cara está en la cabeza, y ahora estaba tocando la tierra.

Arriba ya no es amarillo y azul, ahora es todo negro. Noche es cuando no hay luz, y ahí es cuando dejas de estar despierto. Cuando estás acostado duermes, pero él no pudo hacer eso.

Estaba seguro que humano tenía otro nombre. De nuevo quiso recordar cuál era, otra vez falló. Humano también tenía cara, una cara que quería ver más de cerca.

Tal vez la cara de humano le ayudaría a entender que estaba pasando.

* * *

**La retroalimentación es muy importante para mí. **

**Me encantaría saber que opinan hasta ahora :)**

**Prometo responder en privado a los que no sean de anónimos (esos no se puede, y no quiero spamearlos)**


	2. ¿Te conozco?

**Segunda entrega aquí! Notas al final**

**Revisado por Kaith Jackson, gracias :) :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: aconsejo que hayan leído el manga hasta el capítulo 51, ya que podrían haber unos cuantos spoilers. Nada exagerado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. ¿Te conozco?**

—¡Arriba, arriba! —escuchó un grito demasiado emocionado para la hora que era.

El sueño invadía a Jean, a tal punto que fue incapaz de abrir sus ojos por completo. Decidió darse la vuelta e ignorar el sonido. De todas formas, ni siquiera había luz.

—¿Qué… pasa…? —respondió otra voz.

—¡Tú no, Connie! Vuelve a dormir, le hablo a Kirschtein.

Diablos… él era Kirschtein. Le hablaban a él. Eso significaba que era Jean quien tenía que levantarse. Hizo un sonido que pareció un gruñido, tal vez si no respondía, lo dejarían en paz.

Sintió cómo alguien se acercó a moverlo, lo zarandeaba para despertarlo.

—Oye, demonios. ¡Es hora de matar titanes! —Reconoció esa voz cómo la más molesta de todas.

Se levantó del colchón, irguiéndose lentamente.

—Ya voy, ya voy, Jaeger —dijo, la somnolencia que le rodeaba hacía imposible una respuesta inteligente o sarcástica.

—Si no se apura, ¿podemos dejarlo, Armin? —escuchó que le preguntaron a alguien más.

—Tiene que ir, Eren. Debe identificar al titán que vio ayer.

Salió de la habitación.

El agua era más fría cuando no había sol; logró despertarse cuando la sintió en su cara. Tembló un poco por el cambio de temperatura.

_Bueno, por lo menos ya no tenía sueño._

* * *

Era una pequeña exploración de seis personas. Hanji, su asistente que siempre estaba presente (su nombre era Moblit o Mablit o algo más tonto que eso), Levi, Eren, Mikasa y él.

Tomaron un caballo cada uno, y partieron hacia la muralla menor.

Dijeron que le avisarían al comandante Erwin cuando confirmaran la presencia real del titán. Aparentemente el líder tenía muchas cosas en sus manos, tanto que no querían agregar cargas extras, a menos que fueran de extrema importancia. Jean tuvo la idea que la razón era porque no le creían que hubiera un titán dentro de los dominios de la humanidad.

Frente a ellos, se extendía la muralla interna detrás de Rose. Usaron el equipo de maniobras para escalarlo. Y ahí, frente a ellos se encontraba el cementerio. Sintió una pulsación de nostalgia cuando vio de nuevo el vertedero de los cientos de cadáveres.

Inclinó su cabeza, por ahí abajo, en algún lugar, estaba el arreglo floral que había hecho el día anterior. Desde esta altura no era fácil ver más que un grupo de colores juntos, a la par del color frío y oscuro de los cuerpos que habían sido ensuciados por obra del viento y la tierra. Tarde o temprano esos cuerpos serían quemados, para evitar que se acumularan y para prevenir propagación de enfermedades.

—¡Ahí está! —escuchó la exclamación de la líder Hanji.

Jean se giró para verla. Ella agitaba los brazos, hacia arriba y abajo, intentando llamar la atención de alguien.

Miró a lo que la líder veía, divisó al gigante de quince metros, estaba sentado, mirando el suelo. Se veía más pequeño de ese modo.

—Oye, ¡hola! Mira hacia acá… Soy Hanji Zoe ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes solo? Venimos a hacerte compañía…

Ella siguió hablando, intentando que el monstruo le prestara atención. Él no parecía escucharla.

La castaña levantó la voz, lo llamó como si fuera un amigo.

—Ven aquí grandote, mírame. ¿Tienes nombre?

El titán la continuó ignorando. Siguió viendo el suelo, haciendo surcos con sus manos, nada específico, solo tocando la tierra. Como si jugara con ella.

Escuchó el sonido de los cables del equipo de maniobras de Hanji. Ella bajó de la muralla, que era su protección contra el devora-hombres. Y entonces caminó hasta estar a una distancia poco sensata del titán.

Los chicos sólo la miraron. Su asistente parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Líder de escuadrón, ¡lo que hace es muy peligroso! —le gritó Moblit, utilizando sus manos para amplificar el sonido.

Ella se puso enfrente del titán, agitó sus manos otra vez. Sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Estás escribiendo en la tierra, o estás dibujando un gusano enorme? ¿Eres un artista? —Lanzaba ella pregunta tras pregunta. Sus manos, movidas por el hábito, puestas en las filosas hojas de su equipo, lista para sacar las espadas si el monstruo se movía hacia ella con intenciones de convertirla en su desayuno.

Las preguntas que Hanji hacía se escuchaban cada vez menos, la distancia a la que se encontraba de ellos era muy grande.

—Va a morir… —comentó Jean, hablando en voz alta sin reparar en lo que decía.

—Estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que hace, además es rápida y está acostumbrada a enfrentar titanes —la defendió Armin, que había adoptado de mentora a la loca mujer o algo parecido.

—Creo que planea capturarlo —terció Eren suavemente.

—Es un excéntrico ¿verdad? No muestra interés en devorarla —opinó Jean de nuevo.

—Si eso es cierto, no creo que sea prudente capturarlo —todos se voltearon para mirar a Armin—. Los titanes excéntricos tienen un comportamiento poco predecible, y actúan muy diferente a los usuales. Tomar cautivo a un titán que puede correr, saltar o que no se impulsa por el deseo de comer sería muy peligroso.

Una vez más, Armin Arlert tenía razón. Eso sí que era una sorpresa para todos, pensó Jean con sarcasmo._  
_

—¿Planea matarlo, entonces? —cuestionó Eren.

—No estoy seguro —opinó el rubio—. Nos ha sido presentado en bandeja de plata, desperdiciar una oportunidad así sería una decisión tonta ¿no les parece? Por otro lado, no sabemos su origen ya que Jean dijo que no hay brechas en la muralla, ¿de dónde salió este titán? No podemos eliminarlo si tampoco sabemos eso.

—No parece hacer nada… —comentó el chico de ojos verdes.

Jean sabía que eso no era suficiente para descartar a un titán como peligroso. Si ese gigante era un excéntrico, entonces su actitud podía cambiar de un instante a otro. En cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre la mujer que estaba batiendo sus manos frente a él.

Todos se voltearon cuando el titán se movió, incluso la líder de escuadrón sacó sus espadas.

El monstruo se apoyó con ambas manos en el suelo para ayudar a levantarse. Se irguió completamente, actuaba como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. Caminó de forma errante, como si sólo deambulaba.

—Si me transformo en titán lo mataría fácilmente —dijo Eren, ya poniéndose en posición de ataque. Si recibía la orden, probablemente se lanzaría sin pensarlo.

Seguidamente, escucharon zumbidos de un equipo y Hanji subió a la muralla con ellos.

—No me pone atención —declaró ella con tristeza.

—Ya notamos eso, cuatro ojos —Levi le contestó.

La mujer ignoró al otro capitán y continuó con su explicación.

—Diría que es un excéntrico, así que no hay forma de saber cuáles serán sus acciones después de esto. Parecía no ponerme atención, pero eso no quiere decir que será así siempre…

Y ella continuó explicando lo que Armin y él habían opinado desde antes. Jean se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de ver la situación, había sacado una explicación, supuesto unas conclusiones y adivinado lo que pensaba la líder; realmente estaba demostrándose que había aprendido algo después de meses en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se palmó el hombro mentalmente en felicitación.

Miró a Armin para confirmar que él también se sentía así. Después de todo, el chico se había convertido en el recluta nuevo de más confianza para la alocada castaña, sus mentes parecían funcionar igual. Pero no identificó eso en el chico más bajo, tenía una mano en la barbilla, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Líder… —interrumpió el menor—si vio al titán de cerca… ¿podría describirme su rostro?

Qué pregunta más extraña. ¿Qué interés podría haber en la cara de un gigante? Todos tenían igual expresión facial, la misma sonrisa sardónica, como si fuera una burla hacia todos los humanos.

A menos que…

—Armin… —habló Jean— ¿crees que sea un humano?

—Te me adelantaste, pequeño —felicitó la mujer, para después explicar—. Ya que no hay disrupciones en el muro, no podemos ignorar la probabilidad de que sea un humano; sin embargo, si no ha regresado a su forma humana, ni entiende cuando le hablamos; esto significaría que es alguien que no sabe utilizar su poder.

—Como yo en un inicio… —agregó el joven capaz de transformarse en titán.

—¡Cuidado! —lanzó el grito Mikasa, tomando a Eren y a Armin por el cuello de sus camisas, alejándolos del lugar al mismo tiempo.

Mientras hablaban nadie se dio cuenta que el titán se había acercado, y ahora extendía una mano hacia el grupo de humanos. Esto demostró que después de todo sí era uno del tipo inusual, tenía cambios en su patrón de comportamiento.

Todos se dispersaron, algunos corriendo y otros usando el equipo de maniobras. Jean fue de los que corrió. Vio la enorme mano ir hacia él como una garra. Tuvo que usar los cables de su equipo para evitar ser atrapado.

Escuchó a los demás gritar su nombre, se paró en el borde de la muralla, a varios metros del monstruo.

El gigante tenía más cerca al asistente de la señorita Zoe, y él estaba preparado para atacar, con espadas en mano, y la expresión de alguien listo para matar.

—¡Moblit! —gritó ella y se colocó frente a él, en medio del titán y el hombre— No podemos eliminarlo, no sabemos nada de él.

—Qué molesto… —comentó el capitán Levi—a este paso va a comerse a alguien. Voy a quitarle sus brazos, Hanji.

Ella corrió hacia él para detenerlo.

—Espera… fíjate, no está atacando a nadie. Ni siquiera nos observa.

Ambos vieron al titán, quien no les regresaba la mirada. De nuevo no les prestaba atención a ellos, pero su cabeza estaba en una dirección específica, su atención puesta en…

'_Mí'__._

Jean tragó saliva cuando notó que el gigante caminaba hacia él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y sintió el borde de la muralla del otro lado, no tenía dónde escapar.

Desde esta altura, pudo apreciar el rostro del titán, mientras se acercaba, su boca hacía una mueca donde parecía sonreír. Era su imaginación, seguramente, pero la cara del titán le resultaba familiar de alguna forma…

—¡Jean! —escuchó el grito de sus compañeros.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se lanzó del otro lado de la muralla. Evadiendo completamente al titán.

Una vez en el suelo, sintió que sus piernas no eran suficientemente fuertes para soportar su peso. Se hincó en el césped.

El rostro de ese titán, sus ojos grandes, su pelo negro. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas, como si alguien hubiera hecho múltiples puntos con un lápiz gigante debajo de sus ojos. Las manchas en sus pómulos parecían… no, no. Seguramente era su imaginación. No podía ser posible.

Le recordaba a…

—Oye… —escuchó que lo llamaban, era el bastardo suicida. Había bajado del muro por él, para llevarlo de regreso a donde estaban todos—, tienes que regresar. Armin tiene una teoría.

Jean creía saber cuál era la teoría del rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Jean la tomó, no había caso en actuar con orgullo cuando el tipo no estaba buscando pelea.

Asintió en respuesta.

Volvieron a subir la muralla. Sus piernas apenas lograban sostenerlo, se sentía muy aturdido por lo de hace un momento. Pero, por lo menos seguía de pie, eso era algo. El mareo cesó, escuchó los gritos de una mujer.

—¡Aquí, mírame! ¡Tú, el guapo titán! —llamaba nuevamente Hanji, con una mano arriba. El titán se había dado la vuelta y parecía alejarse.

—Nos ignora por completo —comentó Mikasa.

—Jean… —lo llamó Armin—, ¿crees que puedes llamarlo?

El aludido asintió nuevamente, aunque esta vez con más lentitud. Sabía que Armin quería comprobar una idea que ya suponía. Estaba a punto de hacerle caso, pero antes se hizo a sí mismo una pregunta, ¿con qué nombre debería llamar al titán?

Hizo lo que le pareció más obvio.

—Oye titán —probó, su voz no salió lo suficientemente fuerte. Se aclaró la garganta y probó otra vez—. ¡Ey titán! ¡Mira hacia acá!

El gigante se dio la vuelta en respuesta a eso. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar a Jean, luego caminó en dirección a él, otra vez. Repitiendo el ciclo del día anterior.

—Cuando se acerque, deja que te agarre —escuchó al pequeño rubio decir.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? De ninguna manera dejaré que… —le contestó cortante.

—Kirschtein, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad—. Yo puedo garantizar tu seguridad, si ese monstruo intenta devorarte, yo acabaré con él.

—¡Deja que te agarre! —escuchó que gritaba la mujer de cabellos alborotados. Hace diez segundos había oído las mismas palabras de los labios de Armin. Esos dos genios parecían pensar igual.

El titán se acercaba, a un paso lento pero seguro. Como si aún estuviera aprendiendo a caminar. No se detuvo en ningún momento, y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró su mano en dirección a él, le encantaba hacer eso.

"_¿Estarían dispuestos a morir si se les ordena?"_ Las palabras del comandante Erwin Smith hacían eco en su cabeza. ¿Sería éste su momento final?

Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, su respiración se estaba acelerando. Los sonidos comenzaron a callarse debido a la sangre que rugía en sus oídos. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por una mano gigante, era muy caliente, más que una mano humana. Se sintió sofocar, y el oxígeno no era suficiente. Sintió que era descendido desde la muralla de veinte metros hasta estar a la altura de la cara del titán de las manchas en el rostro.

Pero no lo acercó a su boca.

Las manos que rodeaban su cuerpo lo tenían a unos metros del enorme rostro. Luego ambas se abrieron para dejar de envolverlo y servirle de suelo a sus pies. El calor se disipó.

Jean abrió los ojos para ver al titán de cerca. Parecía mirarlo con curiosidad, su boca entreabierta.

—¿Eres quien creo que eres? —preguntó Jean suavemente, apenas suficiente para ser escuchado por el ser frente a él. Para no perder la cordura, debía quedarse con un poco de incredulidad. Los cuentos de hadas no existían, y la esperanza era un sentimiento que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

El ser sólo lo observaba, movía los ojos para admirar distintas partes de su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello; miraba sus pies, sus brazos, sus manos, el uniforme y el emblema de la Legión. También el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y las espadas que llevaba con él.

Ahí entendió que el titán no iba a ponerlo en su boca, no era su intención matarlo. Una parte de él quiso extender una mano y posarla en la punta de la nariz del gigante.

Sí era él, debía serlo. El parecido era sorprendente.

'_No, no. Jean Kirschtein, no seas un idiota. Es imposible, ya sabes que está muerto, tú mismo lo viste'_

—¡Jean! —escuchó a sus compañeros llamarlo otra vez.

—Tú... —le habló al enorme ser— espérame aquí.

Regresó con los demás. Estaban inmersos en conversación.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hanji— Armin aquí dice que ustedes lo conocen.

Jean quería hablar, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero no salían palabras de su boca, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que debía decir. Estaba completamente mudo. Inútilmente sólo miró a todos sin pronunciar nada.

—Pues… —continuó el rubio, al ver al más alto en un estado tal de sorpresa, que no podía contribuir a sus sospechas en algo tan simple como una conversación— su rostro es similar, y su tamaño es más o menos lo mismo que Eren; aunque eso faltaría comprobarlo. Sin mencionar que desde donde estaba, líder Zoe, usted nos dijo que tenía pecas ¿correcto?

'_Pecas… las manchas en su rostro eran pecas.'_

—¿Pero… realmente es Marco? —preguntó Eren.

El nombre hizo que Jean se llevara una mano al pecho, sintió un profundo dolor ahí. Un sentimiento de vacío que dejó un hueco muy grande desde que su persona más especial dejó el mundo a la fuerza. Nada más que un cadáver, una carcasa de lo que solía ser, de lo que alguna vez fue. Una expresión de muerte en un rostro partido a la mitad.

—¿Deberíamos sacarlo de ahí entonces? —preguntó la chica número uno de la clase, Mikasa Ackerman.

—Recuerdan cuando les mencioné que podía ser una persona controlando el cuerpo de un titán —preguntó Hanji a todos, cuando estos asintieron continuó—. Existe otra opción, que es la número dos: de la misma manera cómo aparecieron titanes de la nada la vez que no observamos brechas en Rose, por posible acto del titán que parece un simio. Si es posible convertir personas en esos monstruos, existe la probabilidad que él sea uno de esos titanes.

—¿Está diciendo que puede que ese no sea Marco dentro de un titán? —preguntó Eren.

—…Y en su lugar sea un titán que antes solía ser Marco —complementó la hermana de él.

—Matar titanes no es tan fácil cuando agregas el punto de que todos fueron humanos —dijo el capitán Levi, mirando en dirección al gigante.

—Sigue siendo una hipótesis, no tenemos seguridad de nada —finalizó la chica de anteojos—. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no sabemos si al forzar una herida en la nuca de este titán, lejos de sacar a su amigo intacto, estaríamos condenándolo al acabar con su vida.

—Por eso mismo la madre de Connie sigue con vida —agregó Armin.

—Exacto, mi pequeño aprendiz —felicitó ella nuevamente, acariciándole el cabello. Luego, se dirigió a Jean—. Ahora, estos niños dicen que tú eres el mejor para confirmar la identificación de este titán. Aparentemente el muchacho era cercano a ti, y eres el único ahora que lo vio directamente a la cara.

Jean tenía que hablar, estaba seguro. La pregunta le fue hecha a él, nadie más podía responder en su lugar. Todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo. Pero todo esto parecía surreal, no podía estar seguro de poder controlar su propia voz, se quebraría al momento de intentarlo.

Miró en dirección al titán, que estaba bastante lejos. No se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba o respiraba, estaba quieto, era como si había escuchado la indicación de "espérame aquí".

Recordó la cara que tuvo tan cerca de él, aunque quisiera negarlo; el parecido no podía ignorarse. Así como la titán del tipo femenino era similar a Annie sin una capa de piel; este titán era su amigo, con rasgaduras en su superficie, mostrando una hilera de dientes a cada lado, solamente cubierta al frente por sus labios. Incluso tenía una expresión de tranquila amabilidad, atenta curiosidad, como la que el muchacho de las pecas solía tener.

Se preparó, tomó aire y abrió la boca para hablar, se equivocó muchas veces, y tartamudeó otras tantas; pero no se detuvo hasta dar la descripción completa.

—E-e-es Marco Bodt, de Jinae... M-miembro de la tropa de r-reclutas del ciclo ciento cuatro. O-obtuvo el séptimo puesto... Se le asignó el mando de la b-brigada juvenil diecinueve. M-murió en la batalla de Trost… Yo lo identifiqué —agregó con dificultad, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado.

Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándole, expresiones de compasión plasmadas en sus rostros.

Jean no quería su lástima, no deseaba tenerlos ahí, inquisitivos con sus presencias. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz para sumergirse en su propia desdicha.

Intentando evitar a todos los que le rodeaban, miró hacia abajo, sus pies. No volvió a levantar su mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora?

Todos escucharon un zumbido hecho por los cables de un equipo de maniobras. El capitán Levi se había impulsado en dirección al titán que se creía era Marco. Aterrizó en su cabeza.

El titán pareció no darse cuenta, a pesar que el capitán de baja estatura dio unos cuantos golpes con su pie derecho, en su cuero cabelludo. No se inmutó. Los enormes ojos cafés oscuros continuaban fijados en los chicos en el borde de la muralla, específicamente en Jean.

—No ve a nadie más que a ti… —confirmó la líder de cabellos castaños.

Todos continuaron mirando a Levi intentando llamar la atención del gigante, ahora con palabras apenas audibles desde la distancia a la que se encontraban. Cada esfuerzo fue en vano.

Nuevo zumbido, el serio hombre se acercó a ellos de nuevo. Aterrizó grácilmente, era un experto en controlar su equipo.

—Se ve bastante seguro —opinó en seco el capitán —. Es decir, si realmente es el chico que ustedes mencionan… si logra recordarlos sería ideal. Aunque ahora no parece querer causar daño. Ni siquiera a Kirschtein.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar comunicarnos con él otra vez —comentó Hanji—. Tal vez con palabras más fáciles o con objetos, o señales…

—Antes que nada, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, cuatro ojos —le respondió él, con toda seriedad.

—Debemos decírselo a Erwin —sentenció ella, a lo que el otro líder hizo un ruido que indicaba que acordaba con eso—. Él decidirá lo que la Legión hará con este hallazgo. Si lo volvemos conocimiento público, o limitado a las mayores autoridades, o si se mantendrá en secreto será decisión del comandante.

—No quisiera que la inútil policía militar se enterara de esto —murmuró Levi.

Ambos le dieron la vuelta al titán y se dirigieron a los adolescentes.

—Bueno, niños —avisó la castaña, como si fuera una madre que llama a sus hijos para la hora de comer—. Es hora de irnos. Debemos hacer un reporte a nuestro comandante.

Jean estaba seguro que los otros tres intercambiaban miradas. Él regresó la vista a sus botas, no quería ver a nadie, se negaba a reconocer a quienes lo rodeaban. Estaba cerrando su mundo otra vez, nadie tenía permiso para entrar.

Ahora iban a marcharse como si nada, después de este gran descubrimiento, después de prácticamente volver a ver a quien había muerto… ¿Qué esperaba la gente de él?

¿Querían, ahora, que tranquilamente regresara con ellos para hablarles sobre Marco? O querían que superara una muerte más de las miles que hubo ese día, que la hiciera a un lado y la olvidara, por el simple hecho que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Él no podía hacer eso, no era tan fuerte.

Tal vez habían pasado meses, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido hacía cinco minutos.

La señorita Zoe se lanzó al otro lado de la muralla, dejando el vertedero de cadáveres, y su triste, solitario y horroroso ambiente tras ella. Su asistente la siguió poco después.

'_Debe ser fácil para ella_ _dejar los muertos atrás'_ opinó Jean en silencio.

Los tres chicos inseparables se lanzaron en seguida, cada uno dedicándole una mirada a Jean antes de saltar. Él esquivó todos los pares de ojos que lo veían. Se cerró nuevamente, guardando dentro de sí cada pena, ignorando si alguien más quería ayudarlo. De todas formas, ¿quién quería escucharlo hablar sobre sus problemas?

"Nadie" era la respuesta.

Era su turno de saltar, sus piernas se tardaban en responder. No quería acompañarlos, pero no estaba en su poder negarse a obedecer órdenes. Si tan sólo pudiera ir a su cuarto, encerrarse y dormir por el resto del día, no ver a nadie, ni siquiera comer, sólo cerrar sus ojos y descansar sin soñar nada. Le gustaba dormir cuando no tenía sueños.

Cuando no soñaba, no tenía la sombría decepción de que nada de eso, cuando despertaba, era real.

Levi estaba tras él, debió ser porque notó que el chico dudaba mucho en lanzarse, pero se adelantó, lo sobrepasó al caminar.

Giró su cabeza para hablar por encima de su hombro.

—Jean… —comenzó, con su eterna expresión que no reflejaba emociones—uno pensaría que pedirías quedarte aquí.

Debió ser por estar inmerso en su estado de ánimo, y su triste autocompasión; pero se tardó en descifrar la pregunta que le fue hecha.

—¿S-señor…?

Levi giró sus ojos, se miraba ligeramente irritado.

—¿No era tu amigo?

—Marco era mi amigo… —Su respuesta pareció la de un niño de cinco años que perdió su juguete favorito, y había llorado por él hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas por derramar.

Miró a Levi levantar una ceja, sus pensamientos siempre eran un misterio. Jean mentalmente rogaba que no pensara en lo patético que era. Aunque probablemente ya era muy tarde para eso.

—Tómate el resto del día libre —comenzó a dar la orden el pelinegro—. Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Asegúrate de llegar a la hora de la cena, ya sabes, para que nadie piense que decidiste desertar.

Tras haber dicho todo eso, le dedicó una simple mirada, una ceja elevada, su boca relajada. Cuando Levi confirmó que el más alto había entendido todo, se lanzó de la muralla, detrás de los otros miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

¿Fue una expresión de empatía la que vio en sus ojos?

¿Había adivinado cómo Jean se sentía? ¿O fue capaz de notarlo? Levi era un hombre serio, generalmente inexpresivo; la única emoción que mostraba era la pasión que tenía por mantener el orden y la limpieza en el lugar donde residía o trabajaba.

Pero después de todo sí podía entender los sentimientos de las personas. Jean no era un tonto, comprendió que la orden fue una indirecta "pasa tiempo con tu amigo, de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar".

Si hubiera registrado todo esto unos segundos antes, si no hubiera estado en las profundidades de su mundo de odio propio, podría haber agradecido apropiadamente.

'_Gracias, capitán Levi. Recordaré esto'_.

Y ahora…

Se dio la vuelta hacia el titán. Ya no sentía miedo hacia él, cada vez estaba más convencido que la teoría de Armin era correcta. Solo esperaba que no fuera una ilusión, producto de un pensamiento que deseaba que todo fuera cierto.

—¿Marco? ¿Eres tú? —susurró.

El titán caminó hacia él, esperando. No le extendía sus manos.

Jean no quería gritar, sabía que su voz no podría con ese esfuerzo. El nudo en su garganta no podía deshacerse, sus manos querían temblar, su cuerpo moverse en ligeras convulsiones.

Usó su equipo de maniobras para bajar de la muralla, entrar en los dominios del gigante. Éste lo siguió con la mirada, y a veces giraba toda la cabeza para seguir sus movimientos.

El castaño corrió hacia una roca, la que sobresalía por todo lo demás, suficientemente grande para hacer las veces de una tarima, se aseguró que no estuviera conformada por cuerpos. Deseó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas ese crucial hecho. Este lugar no era apropiado para un reencuentro, había cadáveres por doquier, todo olía a muerte.

Escaló, por sus propios medios, la gran roca. No quería hacerlo demasiado rápido, quería tener tiempo para pensar en lo que le diría al otro cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Le tomó unos diez minutos alcanzar el punto más alto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle al titán que se acercara a él. Se preguntó si el gigante entendería sus señales. Lo hizo. El enorme monstruo se arrodilló frente a él.

Jean desde su peñasco, completamente erguido, quedó a la altura del rostro del titán de quince metros arrodillado.

—¿Eres Marco? No me mientas, por favor —rogó lentamente, no podría mostrarse orgulloso ahora. No después de todo lo que habían pasado.

¿Por qué aún no se convencía? Todo parecía apuntar a que realmente era él. Entonces… ¿por qué continuaba negándolo?

No quería aceptarlo, no era porque no quería a su amigo de regreso. Pero, era sólo que... aceptar su muerte fue un gran paso para él, fue lo más difícil que hizo en todo su tiempo como un novato de la tropa de reclutas.

Incluso como miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento. A menudo tenía sueños de él, donde Marco le reclamaba, le recriminaba por su vida, incluso lo culpaba "morí solo", "tú no estuviste ahí", "no pudiste salvarme, Jean".

Sabía que esos sueños no tenían sentido. No había forma que el chico de las pecas, el amable amigo, la persona con el corazón más grande que conoció, pudiera reclamarle algo.

Pero Jean sí lo hacía. Era su culpa, pudo haber hecho algo más. Pudo haber estado ahí y salvarlo como Marco lo hizo con él.

Un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Marco? —preguntó por tercera vez.

El titán levantó una mano, era un puño entrecerrado. Tenía su dedo índice extendido. Jean se preguntó si el gigante intentaría tomarlo entre sus manos otra vez.

No lo hizo. En su lugar posó la yema de ese dedo en la cabeza de Jean, haciendo algo que parecía… acariciar su cabello.

Sí era Marco. Este titán era Marco Bodt.

* * *

Los humanos volaron a la tierra del otro lado del muro.

Solo quedó con él un humano, _su humano_.

El pequeño se arrojó del muro, cayó en el suelo. Unas cuerdas negras lo sostenían, hacían que la caída no le doliera, porque cayó despacio. Esperaba que no se hubiera golpeado.

Movió su boca para hablar. Su voz le pareció familiar, una voz agradable. De su boca salió un sonido, eso lo dijo repetidas veces… decía "Marco" cuando lo miraba a él.

Así que su nombre era Marco. ¿Cuál era el nombre del humano?

El pequeñito corrió hacia una roca muy grande para él, se subió ahí, le fue difícil. Se tardó mucho. Él se preguntó si debía ayudarlo, pero el diminuto humano pudo solo.

Cuando estuvo ahí, movió sus manitas, lo señalaba a él. Le indicó que se acercara, por lo menos eso creyó. _Cuando un humano hace ese gesto con las manos extendidas, que las acerca a su persona, quiere decir que desea que llegues a él._ Pudo adivinar eso.

Él se agachó, descansando sus rodillas en el suelo y su cuerpo encima de sus piernas. _Sí, así se llaman, piernas con rodillas y abajo van los pies._

Humano movió su boca otra vez, salía su bonita voz.

"Marco" repetía una y otra vez. Decía otras cosas que él no pudo entender.

Encima de la cabeza, el pequeño tenía pelo castaño y de dos colores. El pelo más largo se estaba moviendo, el aire hacía que se moviera. Humano era tan pequeño que él tuvo miedo que el viento se lo llevara lejos.

¿Qué pasaría si tocaba el pelo del humano? ¿Sería suave? Se veía muy suave.

Se veía tan frágil que dudó si debería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de tocar su cabecita y arruinarla, ¿y si la destruía? No quería matar al pequeñito.

Las ganas fueron mayores, tuvo que hacerlo.

Su mano… _sí esta era su mano_. Era demasiado grande para la cabeza del humano, así que tendría que usar sus dedos. Pero solo uno, dos eran muchos.

El primer dedo, ese que está en medio del largote y del gordo.

Movió el dedo y lo puso sobre la pequeña cabeza, apenas sintió algo bajo su toque. Miró la cara del humano, sus ojitos se cerraron y su boca cambió.

¿Lo había asustado?

Lo hizo con suavidad, estaba seguro que no lo había lastimado. Tuvo mucho cuidado, no quería hacerle daño. El humano extendió sus brazos para tocarlo. Sintió dos pequeñas manos envolver ese dedo.

El humano retuvo su dedo cautivo. La forma de su cara había cambiado.

Mas sonidos salieron de su boca, pero su voz sonaba diferente. Estaba diciendo palabras que no entendía, pero parecía que le costaba hacerlo.

¿Había hablado tanto que se le acabó la voz?

Tal vez el humano debería hablar menos. Él no quería que se quedara sin sonidos.

De repente, el pequeñito lo soltó. Su boca dijo otras cosas, pero las repitió muchas veces. Lo único que entendió fue su nombre.

Sus pequeñas manos cubrieron su cara. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Él quería seguir mirándolo. Le gustaba su rostro.

_Debajo de la cabeza está el cuello, y a cada lado tenemos hombros._

Los hombros del humano se movieron, mientras se cubría la cara. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, varias veces y muy rápido.

El humano se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, el movimiento súbito asustó al más grande.

El pequeño quitó sus manos para mirarlo otra vez. De sus ojos salía agua; de cada uno, una línea que mojaba sus mejillas.

No supo por qué, pero la imagen no le gustó para nada.

Más sonidos dejaban la boca del humano. Estos eran largos ahora, no se escuchaban como las palabras, no cambiaban en su tono. Se detenían solo cuando respiraba profundamente. Parecían sonidos que acompañaban a las líneas húmedas que bañaban los lados de su cara.

No quería que el humano hiciera eso. No tenía idea, pero odió verlo así. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo saber? Quería que se detuviera lo más pronto posible.

Recordó que cuando el humano abría la boca, salían unos ruidos que venían desde adentro de él.

Tal vez… él podría hacer lo mismo.

Abrió su boca, y desde lo más profundo de él salió un sonido fuerte, un ruido largo que duró mucho tiempo. Fue mucho más grave que la voz del pequeño. El suelo debajo de ambos vibró y el cabello del ser frente a él fue movido hacia atrás. Se quedó ahí, quieto.

Repentinamente, el agua dejó de brotar de los ojos del humano. Su mirada enrojecida se abrió completamente.

¿Había hecho mal? Esta vez estaba seguro que lo había asustado.

Se mantuvo así por un rato.

El pequeño abrió su boca, mostrando toda su línea de blancos dientes. De ella salieron sonidos fuertes que lo hicieron doblarse sobre sí mismo. Poniendo su mano por encima de sus ojos, sus hombros y todo su cuerpo contrayéndose mientras ese sonido salía de sus labios.

Era un sonido diferente. No era tan deprimente como el primero, ahora el humano se veía feliz.

—Siempre sabes qué decir, amigo —dijo mientras se limpiaba sus húmedos ojos.

Le hubiera gustado saber lo que esas palabras significaron.

* * *

**La idea de titán!Marco no es exactamente mía. He visto mucho fanart de este tipo, y lo llaman "Gentle titan", asi que en español quedaría como "titán gentil" o "titán amable", prefiero el primero.**

**Ese arte me hizo querer empezar un fic donde fuera posible darles a esta pareja, una historia más para contar.**

**La primera en dibujarlo fue Guchax. También hay fanart hecho por Scoutology y por Miyajimamizy (la portada de este fic es un dibujo de esta última.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Y si decides comentar, gracias también! Lo aprecio muchísimo~**


	3. El titán gentil

**Lamento la ligera tardanza... pero estaba esperando el viernes :)**

**Kaithsita linda, gracias por recordarme que hay personas que no estan completas :')  
**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Nos leemos abajo...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El titán gentil**

Habían corrido toda la madrugada, y aún más.

Jean sonrió cuando vio el sol asomar su cara por entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento.

Se sentía pegajoso por el sudor, lo bueno era que por fin habían terminado de correr.

Se acercó a los grifos con rapidez, sabía la línea que se formaba de todos aquellos que ansiaban el agua. Solo encontró a Sasha, quien siempre se apresuraba para ser la primera en llegar al desayuno.

_Bien._

La chica tardaba en terminar de beber, como si su estómago no pudiera llenarse con sólo eso. Debía haber un agujero ahí, profundo e interminable. La sola idea le daba miedo.

—No tengo todo día, mujer. Apúrate —se quejó.

Ella siguió bebiendo sin mostrarse afectada por sus palabras.

—Oye, Jean —escuchó a Connie llamar su atención—. ¿Me dejas pasar delante?

—No seas tonto, Springer —fue su respuesta.

Escuchó a su amigo pisar el suelo con fuerza, frustrado.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan egoísta. ¡Mira la fila que ya se formó! —dijo, señalando con las manos abiertas.

Jean miró atrás de él. En efecto, Connie había dicho la verdad. Los demás reclutas ya estaban formados, esperando por calmar su sed.

—¿Yo soy el egoísta?

—Serás idiota… ¡vamos! ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Sasha se levantó y dejó el grifo abierto, el agua caer libremente. Se fue dando pequeños saltos, casi flotando, con la esperanza de comer.

Jean tomó el cuello de la camisa de Connie y lo empujó, con fuerza, hacia el chorro de líquido cristalino.

—Gra… —Su amigo no pudo terminar de hablar al inflar sus mejillas, y esforzarse por tragar.

El castaño le dio repetidos golpes en la espalda, que iban aumentando en intensidad, para apresurarlo.

—No tengo todo el día —regañó irritado.

—Ya, ya… ¿Cuál es tu gran prisa? —dijo el otro mientras se limpiaba la boca.

* * *

Llegó a la mesa del comedor, se sentó con sus amigos. Los llamaba amigos, pero algo más específico sería _"esos idiotas que he aprendido a soportar"_.

Tragó la leche que les habían dado y devoró los plátanos cocidos; comenzó a envolver con una manta el pedazo de pan y el resto de comida seca para llevárselos.

—Toda la mañana has estado apurado… —comentó Sasha a la par suya.

Jean levantó la vista y notó la mirada de todos sobre él. Se sintió un poco nervioso por la atención.

—Eso no te importa —le respondió en seco.

—Ella solo está haciendo un comentario, Jean —la defendió Mikasa.

—Es cierto, no ha hecho nada malo —apoyó Eren.

¿Ahora todos se iban a poner en su contra? No tenía tiempo para eso.

Siguió con su trabajo y terminó con un buen paquete de comida que terminaría después. Debía irse en ese momento si quería estar de regreso para el almuerzo.

—Ey, ey chicos… —comenzó Connie— ya sé lo que pasa. Jean va ir a ver a su nueva mascota —dicho eso, explotó en risas.

Jean soltó su comida en la mesa, y golpeó la madera con ambas manos. Produjo un sonido fuerte y hueco, que llamó la atención de las mesas vecinas. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Es Marco de quien hablas, imbécil —dijo de forma amenazadora. Si el otro chico continuaba, Jean no dudaría en lanzarse a pelear. Sus manos se volvieron puños, sintió sus uñas enterrarse en sus palmas.

—Oye, era una broma. ¿Ustedes entendieron, no? —les habló a los demás.

—Estoy seguro que no lo dijo para molestarte, Jean —Armin intentó calmar las cosas antes que se pusieran feas.

—Es cierto, sólo era una broma. Amigo, tú sabes lo idiota que soy a veces —se defendió Connie, no parecía querer empeorar las cosas.

—¿A veces? ¡Más bien todo el tiempo! —continuó Sasha, riéndose de su amigo.

Todos rieron con eso, cada uno a su manera. Jean estaba demasiado enojado para unirse, pero se esforzó por tranquilizarse. Suspiró dejando atrás su ira, quedando sólo con la ligera irritación que estaba destinado a tener siempre.

—¿Jean? —escuchó una suave voz femenina— ¿Cuándo crees que Marco esté listo para vernos? —preguntó Christa… o Historia. Ese era su nombre ahora.

No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta a eso. Intentó encontrar las palabras, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante ellos.

—Por el momento no parece reconocer la presencia de alguien más que Jean —respondió Armin en su lugar.

—¿Aún? —interrumpió Connie— No es justo, yo también era su amigo. Se reía de mis chistes ¿y ahora no nos recuerda?

—Marco me dio todo su pan una vez, me pregunto si recordará eso —opinó Sasha.

—Siempre sonreía, no conozco a nadie más que haga algo así —comentó Mikasa.

—Entrenábamos juntos a veces, era fuerte —agregó Eren—. Creo que sólo puede recordar las caras de los caballos.

El insulto normalmente lo enfurecería, estaría dispuesto a pelear verbal o físicamente contra ese idiota cualquier día. Pero todos estaban hablando de Marco ahora, lo mencionaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. No iba a arruinar eso.

—Cuando comience a recordarnos, dinos al momento, Jean —finalizó Historia con una sonrisa, un vaso de leche entre sus pequeñas manos—. Ya quiero volver a hablar con él.

Todos los demás asintieron ante eso, miraron a Jean mientras afirmaron que deseaban una nueva oportunidad de hablar con el amigo que creyeron muerto.

—Claro chicos —les prometió. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

No iba a quedarse más tiempo con los demás. Tenía una cita pendiente con su nuevo amigo, el titán más amable que había conocido.

De nuevo tomó su paquete lleno de comida, arregló detalles de la tela para impedir que se resbalara algún bocado que necesitaría después.

Se dispuso a salir del comedor.

Lo hubiera logrado, definitivamente hubiera salido como lo había planeado, todo hubiera resultado favorecedor. Pero el mundo odiaba a Jean Kirschtein. Tal vez había realizado tantos actos egoístas en su corta vida, que el karma regresaba en forma de una terrible sentencia que le hacía cambiar sus caminos hacia destinos opuestos a su felicidad y deseos.

Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

—Jean Kirschtein —lo llamó la líder Hanji Zoe, el poderoso instrumento que el karma había usado contra él—. Vas a hablar con el comandante ahora, requiere tu presencia en su oficina.

Karma uno, Jean cero.

No era bueno para esconder lo que quería, así que el castaño no se molestó en disimular su irritación con la reciente orden. Hanji se mostró inafectada, no solía prestarle atención a cosas que no le importaban.

* * *

Tocó la puerta con dos suaves golpeteos. Escuchó desde adentro la indicación de que tenía permiso para entrar. Abrió con lentitud, casi se podría describir que lo hizo con "timidez". No era propio de él, pero nunca actuaba como realmente era frente a los superiores.

El comandante Smith se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, su barbilla sobre su mano; la manga derecha de su chaqueta hecha un nudo.

Se veía muy intimidante. Jean se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quería verme señor? —preguntó intentando no elevar mucho su voz.

—Buenos días, Jean. Pasa adelante, siéntate por favor. Vamos a conversar —habló con mucha educación, demasiado amable para lo que el castaño estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez Jean se sentó frente al líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la sesión comenzó. Iban a hablar de Marco, eso era seguro.

Erwin señaló los documentos que descansaban en su escritorio, cada movimiento de su mano le pareció fino y calculado. Le contó a Jean que eran reportes que Hanji y Levi habían hecho sobre el titán que encontraron en el vertedero de cadáveres. Relató lo ocurrido el día que el pequeño grupo de exploración lo había descubierto, explicó todo lo que se le había reportado sobre el titán.

Ese mismo que Jean y Armin identificaron como Marco Bodt.

El comandante agregó que, según las palabras de la señorita Zoe, cualquier intento de interactuar con el titán había sido en vano. Que sólo parecía reconocer la presencia de Jean y la de nadie más.

Amablemente, y quizás escondiendo cualquier tono acusatorio, le preguntó la razón de ese extraño comportamiento.

—Honestamente no tengo idea —admitió Jean. Sabía que no era suficiente para calmar la curiosidad de su comandante, así que agregó—: Aunque Marco y yo fuimos amigos todo nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento.

—Esa no puede ser toda la razón —comentó Erwin con una pequeña sonrisa. Era como si quisiera ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, por lo menos así lo sintió—. También era amigo de Armin, Eren, Mikasa y todos los demás chicos del ciclo ciento cuatro. Debe haber algo especial en ti, ¿no crees? Después de todo, eres la única persona que él recuerda.

Jean guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? No tenía idea de por qué Marco había decidido interactuar sólo con él; o por qué parecía ser el único a quien podía ver, cuando ignoraba a todos los demás.

—Era mi mejor amigo, señor —fue su humilde opinión. Débil, carente de sentido y de cualquier importancia que bastara para su perspicaz líder. Debía verse ridículo ahí, sin tener ninguna explicación para el comportamiento de Marco—. De verdad que no sé por qué me eligió… no me cree, ¿verdad?

—Oh no es nada parecido a eso —aseguró el mayor, una nota de calma en su voz. Su expresión no revelaba nada. _Maldición, todos los adultos aquí son un puto misterio_—. Creo fielmente en que me dices la verdad, Jean. Puede ser que realmente no sepas la razón de sus actos, que esperemos, algún día nos pueda revelar.

Erwin Smith estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo, y hasta informal llamándolo por su nombre, como si fuera un amigo; o al menos eso aparentaba. Jean sopesó las posibles opciones.

El comandante debía sospechar algo en él, como si fuera otro de los numerosos traidores a la humanidad. Como si supiera el origen del titán y escondiera información valiosa para su propio beneficio. Como Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie, o incluso Ymir que siempre ocultó su verdadera identidad, pero esta vez serían Jean y Marco. Juntos, contra el resto del mundo.

Jean podría pensar que su líder confiaba en sus palabras, que de verdad creía que no había nada que ocultar, y que todo el episodio sólo era una trágica comedia donde un tipo se reencontraba con su mejor amigo que había regresado de los muertos.

O que ahora desconfiaba de él y lo mantendría vigilado por el resto del tiempo mientras no demostrara que su corazón y alma estaban puestos para el bien de la humanidad, luchando contra los titanes, apostando su vida. Erwin estaría atento a cualquier atisbo de traición de parte del castaño.

Pensar en las intenciones ocultas del comandante le provocó un dolor de cabeza.

Ignoró sus pensamientos, y puso atención a lo que tenía enfrente. Hanji había comenzado a hablar.

—Jean Kirschtein ha estado encontrándose con el titán durante la última semana. Lo hace diariamente —afirmó ella—. Yo también he continuado con los intentos de establecer comunicación de una sola vía, todo ha sido sin éxito —agregó con una expresión de descontento.

Erwin asintió, alentándola a continuar.

—Hasta el momento —siguió ella—, Kirschtein ha logrado hacer que el titán lo escuche. Sus experiencias con él han demostrado que tiene la capacidad de aprender.

—Ya veo —respondió él levantando una mano para indicarle que se detuviera. Se dirigió a Jean de nuevo—. ¿Te importaría explicarme más sobre eso?

Así que el comandante quería que Jean fuera quien hablara acerca de lo que se había descubierto sobre Marco. Tenía sentido, de todas formas, era él quien había comprobado cada avance de su amigo.

—Se reconoce a sí mismo y a mí —inició.

—¿Cómo has comprobado eso? —preguntó el mayor.

Jean expuso que en los últimos días que se había encontrado con el titán, comenzó a hacer preguntas simples. Como el más grande no era capaz de hablar, respondió con señales de su mano.

Cuando le explicó que su nombre era Jean y el del otro era Marco, él lo aprendió con rapidez. Esto lo comprobó haciendo la pregunta simple de "¿quién es Marco?" o "¿quién es Jean?" A lo que el titán respondió señalándose a sí mismo o a él.

—¿Cómo aprendió a señalar?

—Yo se lo enseñé —respondió haciendo un puño con su mano y dejando el dedo índice extendido. Sin pensarlo estaba haciendo una señalización.

El rubio asintió lentamente, formando su propia opinión.

—También sabe saludar. Abre su mano y la mueve de un lado a otro.

—¿Tú le enseñaste eso también?

—Más bien, así lo saludo yo… y él me imita —admitió.

Erwin se detuvo a pensar en lo que le había dicho.

—¿Espera algún tipo de premio por esto? ¿Le das algún incentivo? —preguntó también.

Jean se sintió avergonzado, se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras encontraba la mejor manera de responder. Tendría que decir la verdad, eso era indiscutible.

—Le aplaudo… —confesó con timidez, pudo sentir su rostro entrar el calor.

—Su comportamiento es ligeramente canino, ¿no te parece Hanji? —opinó el comandante con una sonrisa.

—Parece un gigantesco perrito, señor. Y, además, es igual de adorable —contestó ella riendo.

Era obvio que ninguno de ellos se lo tomaba a broma, lo que habían dicho era sólo para crear conversación ligera frente al recluta. Su verdadera opinión no iba a ser revelada a Jean, por lo menos, no por ahora.

El castaño se sintió un poco frustrado por esa incertidumbre, estaba seguro que era el karma pateándole el trasero otra vez.

—Jean —llamó su atención el comandante una vez más—, a partir de ahora tienes permiso para saltarte los entrenamientos básicos; y en su lugar, te encargarás de mejorar la comunicación con el titán. Tienes la tarea de lograr que aprenda todo lo que pueda, que reconozca a otras personas con las que interactuó cuando era un humano y, cuando esté listo, yo conversaré con él.

Le tomó un segundo responder a eso, tuvo que controlarse por no sonreír como un idiota.

—Sí, señor —contestó enérgicamente.

—El entrenamiento con el equipo de maniobras sigue siendo una obligación, no hay razón para oxidarse —ordenó además—. Puedes retirarte ahora —finalizó, señalando la puerta con la mano abierta.

Jean hizo su saludo militar, y se dio la vuelta para irse. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó al comandante hablar.

—Se debería probar si el titán puede aprender a luchar. El sólo imaginar la ventaja que sería para…

La puerta se cerró, junto al sonido optimista de la voz de Smith.

Podría preocuparse sobre los motivos ulteriores que tenía Erwin para mejorar el aprendizaje de Marco… o podría alegrarse de que era libre de pasar con él todo el día, siempre y cuando no faltara al entrenamiento con el equipo.

Lo mejor sería preocuparse por una cosa a la vez, de todas formas, el comandante no era una mala persona, y siempre pensaba en lo mejor para la humanidad. Podía confiar en él, claro que podía.

_Jean uno, vete a la mierda karma._

* * *

La idea era caminar en lugar de parecer un chico desesperado. Pero no pudo evitarlo, corrió a toda velocidad. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio todos los días, así que fue una tarea fácil, ni siquiera se cansaba.

Notó miradas preocupadas de civiles sobre él. Debieron pensar que había una emergencia, los pobres debieron temer por otro ataque de parte de los titanes. Jean se sintió un poco culpable, pero no por eso se detuvo en algún momento.

Usó su equipo de maniobras y sintió el viento rozar su rostro cuando se elevó hacia la muralla menor. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, esa sensación era inigualable, el viento forzaba su cabello hacia atrás y podía sentir el aroma de los árboles cercanos a él, se sentía tan libre cuando desafiaba la gravedad de esa manera.

Duraba poco tiempo así que abrió sus ojos de nuevo, no quería resbalarse o equivocarse al caer. Podría torcerse un tobillo o peor, morir si no calculaba bien.

El aroma de los árboles fue rápidamente reemplazado por el de cadáveres putrefactos. No podía acostumbrarse a ese olor.

En contra de lo que su nariz ordenaba, se lanzó hacia el lugar.

Corrió hacia el peñasco que siempre utilizaba para estar a la altura de su amigo, no lo escaló esta vez. Sintió el familiar viento en su rostro al usar su equipo de maniobras para llegar a la cima. Y desde ahí llevó sus meñiques a la boca para lanzar un silbido.

Sintió el suelo vibrar debajo de él, un movimiento por cada paso que el titán daba. Miró a la enorme figura acercarse, y después arrodillarse frente a él para estar al mismo nivel de su rostro.

—Hola amigo —dijo, haciendo el saludo con su mano.

Marco levantó su mano, imitando el movimiento amigable que Jean había hecho.

* * *

Todo era tan diferente, y a la vez tan parecido a como era antes.

Marco sería siempre el único con quien podría hablar. Lo miraba con dedicada atención, escuchaba cada estupidez que salía de su boca. No interrumpía nunca y no parecía aburrirse de estar con él. Era tan fácil contarle lo que pensaba, expresarle sus inseguridades, decirle sus temores. Nadie había podido reemplazarlo, y jamás existiría alguien que pudiera ganar ese mismo nivel de su confianza. No había otro igual, aunque lo buscara hasta el fin del mundo, no encontraría otro Marco en toda la tierra.

Pero al mismo tiempo, había un lado negativo.

Era sencillo hablar con él, pero era prácticamente un monólogo. Si bien Marco asentía, quizás lo hacía por costumbre. No respondía en palabras, y apenas lo hacía con gestos. Claro que podía expresarse con señales, pero sus respuestas eran muy limitadas. Jean quería saber todo de él. Si tuvo miedo al morir, quería preguntar cómo le hizo para volverse un titán, si eso era una moda ahora (ya que casi todos los chicos del ciento cuatro podían transformarse en titán, menos él), si era divertido ser un titán ahora, si sabía lo malditamente genial e intimidante que se veía.

Y hacer otras preguntas más personales, como si había algo de lo que Marco se arrepentía, o cualquier cosa que siempre quiso hacer pero que nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad. O incluso, preguntas sobre él, quería saber si a Marco le hubiera gustado que fuera un mejor amigo. Apostó a que también debía pensar que era una horrible persona. No le sorprendería, incluso alguien tan bueno como su amigo podría pensar algo así.

—No tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho —le dijo, casi fue un susurro.

Marco acercó su mano a él, tocó su cabello con la yema de su dedo índice, siempre lo hacía por unos cuantos segundos, parecía detenerse cuando Jean se alejaba del calor excesivo de su piel. Pero lo acariciaba con tanta delicadeza, muy impropia de un titán.

—Te encanta hacer eso ¿no? Debes pensar que soy como una mascota para ti —señaló riendo.

Los labios del titán se separaron, mostró cada uno de sus dientes superiores, era una especie de sonrisa aterradora. A Jean le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Tal vez deberías intentar sonreír menos —comentó con un poco de temor.

Marco obedeció, sus labios escondieron sus dientes; pero su boca continuó estirada en una pequeña sonrisa.

El dedo sobre su cabello se movió. El titán extendió toda su mano y la posó en el peñasco donde Jean estaba, con la palma hacia arriba. Formó algo parecido a una plataforma.

Jean entendió el mensaje.

El castaño dio un paso en dirección a la mano, probó con un pie primero y luego con el otro, las botas lo protegían del calor de su piel. Colocó todo su peso encima de la enorme palma, y se puso en cuclillas para reducir la probabilidad de caerse.

Sintió cómo fue movido hacia la cara del gigante.

—Como me dejes caer, te mato —le amenazó con falso enojo.

Marco detuvo sus movimientos, se quedó rígido. La mirada que le dedicó fue de miedo real, sus cejas se movieron en una expresión de inseguridad, su boca se veía tensa.

—Oye, tengo que enseñarte a bromear también. Solo fue una broma, cálmate.

Eso pareció ser suficiente, porque se relajó visiblemente.

Marco se levantó de su posición, ayudándose con la mano que no tenía ocupada. Se estiró completamente hasta que estuvo de pie otra vez.

Jean sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo al ser elevado sin la ayuda de su equipo de maniobras, una especie de sensación divertida en su estómago que le hacía dar vueltas, sintió el viento mover su cabello. Se acercó a uno de los dedos de la mano que lo sostenía, miró hacia abajo. Debía estar a más de diez metros del suelo.

Y aun así, se sentía completamente seguro. Confiaba en su amigo, o tal vez sus instintos sólo estaban deteriorándose.

—Eres un enorme árbol ¿sabes? Grande y con dos largas piernas —admitió mirando hacia abajo otra vez.

Marco acercó su rostro a él, y Jean venció su curiosidad al extender su mano para posarla en la punta de su nariz, era tan caliente, tuvo que retirarla antes de quemarse. Pudo observar cada peca debajo de sus ojos, todas eran tan grandes como del tamaño de su puño, pero ahí estaban. Numerosas en sus mejillas, y le agregaban esa pequeña inocencia tan propia de él. Esas adorables manchas oscuras le daban ese aspecto tan infantil.

—¡Jean! —escuchó la voz femenina de su líder, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El aludido se giró para observar a Hanji, quien le gritaba desde la muralla.

—Oye —le habló Jean al titán—, mostrémosle cuánto has avanzado. ¿Crees que nos puedes llevar hasta allá?

Marco comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Jean le había indicado, cada paso fue lento y prolongado. Unos metros antes de llegar a la muralla, pareció olvidar la orden y se detuvo otra vez. Por más que el castaño intentó repetirlo, no pudo hacer que el titán diera otro paso y continuara con la misma trayectoria.

—Íbamos tan bien —se quejó.

—¡Hola Marco! —llamó su atención Hanji, a esta distancia podía ser escuchada sólo si levantaba la voz.

—Te está hablando, amigo. Mírala y saluda, estás siendo maleducado —intentó llamarle la atención, regañarlo casi.

Marco acercó su mano a Jean otra vez, comenzó a tirar suavemente de su chaqueta, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca.

—Es a ella a quien tienes que escuchar, no a mí. A ella. Mírala —repitió una y otra vez. Incluso señaló con su dedo a la mayor.

El titán miró la mano de Jean, formó una pinza con su pulgar y su índice para tomarla. A Jean no le dolió, el gigante era muy suave cuando lo tocaba. Era imposible tenerle miedo cuando se comportaba tan manso con él.

—Sí, esa es mi mano. Tú también tienes dos —le dijo en una leve broma, retiró la mano para no quemarse—. ¿Vas a ignorar a la líder otra vez, no?

—Sigue sin ver a otro ser humano, ¿eh? —comentó Hanji, se veía descontenta.

A la par de la castaña estaba su fiel asistente, ese que tenía cara de tener un infarto cada vez que la loca mujer se aventuraba hacia una muerte segura, y que, milagrosamente, siempre resultaba ilesa.

Desde esta distancia, Jean no escuchó los susurros que intercambiaron.

—¿No te quiebra los dedos? —preguntó ella, levantando su voz.

Jean negó, le dijo que Marco usualmente lo tocaba y jamás lo había lastimado. Siempre era gentil con él, incluso desde que era humano. Esa siempre fue su personalidad con todos los que conocía.

El par intercambió información, hablaban tan suave que no pudo escuchar nada. Jean comenzó a irritarse.

—Ya regreso —le dijo a su amigo. Presionó los botones en su equipo que liberaba el gas para impulsarse hacia la muralla.

—Anota eso, Moblit, anótalo —escuchó que la mujer le ordenaba al asistente.

—Sí, sí capitana —aceptaba él mientras escribía los apuntes en su libreta.

—Oh, hola Jean. Ya tenemos el nombre para el titán —le confesó ella muy emocionada.

—Creo que ya lo tiene, se llama Marco —opinó él, no quería sonar como un insolente, pero nunca fue bueno para fingir amabilidad. No le gustó la idea de otorgarle un nombre diferente del que ya tenía.

—Si pero nadie los llama por su nombre. Nos gusta identificarlos por sus atributos. Tenemos al titán colosal, acorazado, la titán bailarina y ahora… el titán gentil.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Jean, el nombre era nuevo.

La castaña señaló a Marco con su dedo índice, una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Lo tienes ahí.

Jean miró en esa dirección, Marco lo miraba desde lejos, esperando como le habían indicado minutos atrás. Por más que le molestara que nombraran a su amigo como un titán cuando todos sabían que en el fondo era un humano, no podía negar que era la cualidad perfecta para el chico de pecas. La ira que pudo sentir ante tal forma de referirse a Marco, desapareció; supuso que podía ser peor, ni siquiera era un insulto.

—El titán gentil… —repitió suavemente. Sí, definitivamente no le quedaba mal, podría acostumbrarse.

Se giró en dirección a Marco, llevó sus manos a su boca para amplificar el sonido.

—¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Ya tienes tu propio nombre de titán! —le anunció. Marco pareció entender que era él a quien le hablaba y dio pasos hasta acercarse a ellos, miró hacia arriba en dirección a la muralla.

—Jean —llamó nuevamente su atención la mayor—. Hasta el momento, has logrado que te escuche, ¿cierto?

El asintió en respuesta.

—Me gustaría que probáramos si sus cuerdas vocales están conservadas. Si ese es el caso, le sería fácil hablar porque no carece de labios, a diferencia de Eren —dijo ella, mirando a su asistente, quien ya escribía notas de sus órdenes.

—Puede gritar, bueno es más bien un rugido —contestó, recordó que eso ya lo había escrito en un reporte sobre los avances de su amigo.

—Entiendo… pero quisiera ir más lejos —expresó ella—. Háblale para que te responda, intenta lograr que diga algo —finalizó, una luz de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Marco no quería a otro humano, sus rostros no tenían sentido. Mirarlos sólo lo confundía más. Por eso no le gustaba que Jean se alejara de él. No conocía nada a su alrededor. Algunas cosas parecían tener sentido, otras no. No le gustaba cuando las cosas no tenían sentido, le daba miedo.

El humano era algo que recordaba, aunque fueran memorias borrosas, no podía ignorar lo familiar que le resultaba. Escuchaba todo lo que él le decía, aunque solo entendiera ciertas palabras que salían de él.

Su cabello, su rostro, su voz… nada era desconocido. Cuando lo sostenía en su mano y sentía su olor, también le resultaba familiar.

Ahí, seguro en su mano, comprobó que el humano no pesaba nada. Una parte de él quería arrojarlo al aire y dejarlo caer de nuevo, hacer que Jean volara con esas cajitas que lleva pegadas al cuerpo, como cuando iba hacia el muro o cuando regresaba con él.

Era divertido mirarlo volar.

También le gustaba verlo abrir la boca y mostrar sus dientes, por eso quiso imitarlo. Su rostro cambió, así que Marco cerró su boca, no quería asustarlo. Cuando Jean mostraba sus dientes, el más grande sabía que estaba feliz. Verlo feliz lo alegraba a él también.

Sabía que Jean era pequeño y se miraba muy frágil, así que lo tocaba suavemente, apenas sólo para sentir su piel. Dejaba de tocarlo cuando la expresión de Jean cambiaba, parecía que no soportaba mucho tiempo el contacto con su piel. Le gustaba tirar de la tela café que usaba, o tocar sus manos, atraparlas entre dos dedos.

Cuando el humano le decía que hiciera algo, él lo cumplía. Sólo debía entender qué era lo que el pequeñito quería. A veces era difícil, así que se esforzaba más. Otras veces era imposible, por más que se concentrara en la boca de Jean, no podía entender lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Esto lo frustraba, el humano también se miraba frustrado.

Sabía que era su culpa, esto lo entristecía.

Jean notaba eso, así que dejaba el tema a un lado y se disponía a dar otra orden. Marco se esforzaba hasta que veía la fila de dientes en la cara del pequeño, o a veces lo miraba unir sus manos, muchas veces, para producir varios sonidos fuertes. Sabía que lo hacía bien cuando el otro hacía eso.

Había algo que no entendía. Marco se esforzaba por hacer todo lo que le pedía, y lograr hacerlo bien. Pero, ¿por qué Jean siempre se iba? ¿Por qué no se quedaba con él cuando el sol se escondía? Era cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando era de noche no tenía fuerzas para moverse, hasta caía al suelo. Le daba miedo que el sol no regresara y él no pudiera volver a levantarse. Aunque, si tuviera que elegir, preferiría que fuera el sol el que no volviera, si eso significaba que Jean estaría ahí.

Miró a Jean alejarse de él, volar hacia el muro junto a otro humano. "Ya regreso" fue lo que le dijo.

Tenía miedo que se fuera otra vez, no le gustaba estar solo.

Se quedó un rato con los humanos y después le gritó algo. No entendió lo que le decía, era tan frustrante. Los otros humanos sí parecían entenderle y hablarle también, ¿por qué ellos sí podían y Marco no? ¡Él quería también hacer eso!

Caminó hacia el pequeño grupo, Jean y el otro humano movían sus bocas, palabras salían de ellas.

Marco extendió su mano, invitando a Jean a acercarse a él otra vez. Su humano voló hacia él, de nuevo. Esto lo alegró mucho.

—Marco, necesito que digas tu nombre —le dijo, su rostro no se veía alegre como antes. Tampoco estaba triste ni salía agua de sus ojos, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba enojado. La forma de su cara era un misterio otra vez, no le revelaba nada.

Jean volvió a hablar.

—Dilo conmigo: Mar… co —dijo entonces.

Estaba diciendo su nombre, ¿por qué? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Sí, él era Marco, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca había dejado de llamarse así. Era un misterio menos.

Acercó su mano a su rostro, veía mejor al humano de esta forma.

Jean repitió "Marco" muy lentamente. Siguió haciendo eso varias veces.

El humano pareció enojarse mientras seguía diciendo su nombre. Cada vez sonaba más molesto con él. No quería que se enojara.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Si Jean decía Marco, tal vez…

Abrió su boca, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Pero había visto a Jean hablar muchas veces, incluso los otros humanos también hablaban.

Su humano se llamaba Jean, lo había escuchado de su boca y de la de los demás que lucían como él.

No pudo decir eso.

—¡JAWHHHH! —salió de su boca, pero no se parecía nada al nombre de su humano. Se sintió triste, ni siquiera pudo decir algo que era tan fácil para ellos.

Jean se quedó callado. Sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron otra vez.

—¿Acabas de intentar decir Jean? —preguntó, sus ojos estaban más abiertos.

Marco ladeó su cabeza, solo entendió el nombre del pequeño.

—¡Mierda, sí! —gritó Jean, su mano estaba cerrada en un puño que lanzó al aire. Se miraba muy alegre, mostraba todos sus blancos dientes.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Marco! —escuchó al otro humano gritar. Su voz era diferente a la de Jean, era más suave.

Ambos humanos unieron sus manos y las separaron varias veces, produciendo sonidos. Eso hacía Jean cuando Marco lograba cumplir con algo.

—Lo hiciste bien, amigo —le dijo el pequeño, tocando su nariz con su manita.

Marco estaba feliz de hacer lo que le pidieron; o al menos, que eso fue lo que a los humanos les pareció. Sin pensarlo, abrió su boca y sacó su lengua, se alejó de la mano de Jean lo suficiente para lamerla de un sólo.

—¡Argh que asco! —escuchó al otro quejarse.

Marco se fijó en su rostro, no se miraba enojado de verdad. Desde lo profundo de su garganta, lanzó un rugido feliz que retumbó en el muro, e hizo que Jean se tapara los oídos mientras reía.

* * *

**Y... ya tiene su propio nombre de titán!  
**

**Sé que muchos preferimos la interacción de Jean y titán Marco... pero hay que recordar que se rinde cuentas a los superiores también, y que además, Jean tiene otros amigos que no pueden dejar de salir en la historia. Ojalá no les haya aburrido :) (más JeanMarco en el siguiente cap, lo prometo)  
**

**Me harás muy feliz con un review~ Y a titán Marco tambien ;)**


End file.
